Night Fury Panties
by IchigoUsagi4341
Summary: Its Valentines day, and Toothless has a "special" gift for his boyfriend. Modern AU, Human!Bunny/Human!Toothless, Pantie fetish, Yaoi, Hermaphrodite-warning. Don't like? Don't read.


HAPPY VALENTINES DAYS.  
or for me, Happy "Yearly-event-that-Painfully-reminds-you-of-the-fact-that-your-a-social-outcast-for-not-wanting-to-date-anyone"

Yeah so,

Modern AU

Human!Bunnymund(Aster)/Human!Toothless(Terry)

(Toothless is 18, Bunny is 29)

pantie fetish, Roughness, Toothless is a Hermaphrodite (meaning he is male, but has both male and female organs)

Don't like? don't read

(thisistheonetimeinmylifeicansay"Night fury Panties"withoutfeelingtotallywierd *shot*)

this is my first Smut fic, so don't expect anything amazing, okay?

* * *

"Well?"

"..."

"do you like it~?"

Aster's face slowly turned a dark shade of red, Making Toothless giggle.

It had started as a simple, cute Valentines day, really. Breakfast in bed, a movie, A nice meal, Aster even had gotten him an adorable Night Fury sweater and matching Hat. He even got toothless chocolates. It was perfect...but missing one little thing.

Aster and Toothless had only been dating, what, half a year now? Toothless was only 18, Aster being 29, That was a pretty big age difference, but considering Toothless WAS 18 now, he had decided on a rather, _intimate_, gift.

Toothless was used to Asters lack of affection. He wasn't the most lovey-dovey guy in the world, and Toothless didn't mind much, he knew Aster cared, he just had his own way of showing it.  
Besides, he wasn't like that ALL the time, Toothless had to work for it a bit, but he could get Aster to lighten up and snuggle for a movie now and then.  
(the guy was a huge cuddler, even if he denied it when he was awake)

Aster gulped.  
"T-Terry, if this is your idea of a joke-"  
"Its for ME to wear, and you to ENJOY~"  
Although, seeing Aster in those things might be worth the laugh...

Aster closed the box quickly, the deep red color having spread across his tan face from ear to ear now. Toothless couldn't help letting out a giggle at the sight. Ohh it was really too much fun to mess with him~  
Aster stood suddenly, swallowing thickly.  
"I-i-i-i n-need to go get dinner started" He rushed out of the their shared bedroom quickly, the sound of his rushed footsteps going down the hall.

Toothless pouted, letting out a small huff. Not even a 'thank you' , huh?  
He sighed, looking into the gift box, pulling out a pair of sliver and black striped panties, done up with a bit of lace and Sparkles, a cute little Dragon tail attached to the back. He noted it matched up with the Hat Aster had gotten him rather nicely. It hurt a little that Aster hadn't even comment on the idea of seeing Toothless in them...

Well, At least Jack had been right, just the sight of them had turned the normally serious and easy-to-annoy Aster into a blushing, stuttering mess.  
Still, it wasn't the reaction Toothless had been hoping for. An, oh I don't know, request for him to put them ON maybe? Come on! He'd been trying sense His birthday to get the message across to his boyfriend, what did he have to do, put a post-it note on his forehead that said "FUCK ME!" ?!

...thats not a bad idea...

Toothless smirked brightly.  
oohhhhh he had a wonderful Idea~

And he was getting laid tonight, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

_'think about cooking, think about cooking, think about cooking, not Toothless in panties and- oh goddammit!'_

Aster growled slightly, staring at the pot of slowly boiling water rather harshly. He had NOT been expecting something like THAT from Toothless, AT ALL! He knew he was a little, well, under-affectionate with Him, but That was just how he was! He wasn't good at the whole sappy-romantic thing! He hated to admit it but that was Jack's line of work, not Asters. Jack was the charming romantic, and took every moment he could to prove so. It was a little annoying and made Aster feel crappy, sense he had so rudely reject the gift he was given.

He turned the stove off, leaning on it.

Just, the idea of Toothless wearing those things...It was TOO appealing, He wouldn't be able to hold back if he saw Toothless in them...and well...putting it gently, Aster was rough.  
very rough, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Toothless. Yes, the roughness came through in the make-outs all the time, and Toothless didn't seem to mind it then, but sex was a whole other-

"Babe?"

Aster turned, Toothless having poked his head in the room. Aster noted with a little smile he had the hat he had given him on, and it looked adorable.  
_'moon he does not look 18...'  
_

"You okay?" Toothless hummed out gently, a small smile on his face  
"y-yeah, s-sorry, just needed to-"  
"its alright~"

he didn't like the tone in Toothless's voice. It was low, almost dripping, each word coming out smooth and silky, like melting chocolate.  
"you wanna come back~? Please? lay down, watch some Tv maybe? Sherlock comes on tonight, its your favorite~"

despite the tone of Toothless's voice, Aster had to admit, laying down and just watching some TV sounded wonderful right about now.  
"y-yeah, that actually sounds nice, I'll be there in a moment."

Toothless nodded, heading back down the hall.

Aster sighed, going to follow him, tiredly walking down the hall behind his younger bed-mate.

He moved into the bedroom, Noting the fresh sheets, he smiled slightly and let himself collapse on the bed, not even bothering to think about where Toothless had vanished to. No, he just buried his face into the clean sheets.  
"mhhf."  
It was still a little warm from the dryer, nice and soft too.

He felt his eyes droop slightly.

Just a little sleep, would be fine...  
He let himself drift off...

* * *

Aster groaned slightly.

Damn, he really had fallen asleep. Toothless probably didn't mind though, probably just cuddled up to him, like he always did when Aster got home late and nearly passed out.

"Bunny~"

Aster felt a weight on his hips, something, or rather, someone, was sitting on his lap. He made a face, eyes still shut.  
"you know I hate that nick-name" he grumbled.

"bunny~ wake up~"

"I am awake ya' little munchkin'."

"open your eyes then~"

Aster opened his eyes fully to look down at Toothless. He felt heat flushing to his face quickly, eyes snapping wide open.

Toothless was indeed sitting on Aster's middle, but...  
He had one of Asters hoodies on, and it was too big, looking rather adorable on him, he was also still wearing the Hat Aster had gotten him, but that wasn't the big part.

He had the striped, sparkly, frilly panties on, with a matching pair of knee-socks._ And nothing else._

Aster gulped, Staring in sightly aroused shock. It took him a moment, but He finally snapped his eyes away, going to move, feeling a tug on his wrists.  
what was-

He looked up, arms raised above his head, his wrists bound in soft pink cloth, tied to the headboard of the bed.

"...is that my nice SILK tie?"  
"We didn't have any rope" Toothless shrugged.  
"r-rope? Terry, this Ain't funny, untie me, now."

Toothless giggled, kissing him lightly.  
"I don't want to~"  
"Terry! I mean it! I-mh!"

Toothless leaned over him, crashing their lips together roughly.

"mhhH!" Aster struggled for a moment. Toothless moved their lips together, gently coaxing Aster to open his mouth to slip his tongue in, the feeling calming Aster down, making him relax into the kiss.  
Toothless groaned, Aster invading his mouth roughly, feeling every inch of it as their tongues wrestled.

Toothless pulled back, the need for air over coming him. Their noses brushed, the both of them panting slightly.  
"What brought this on?" Aster breathed, straining against the silk cloth binding his wrists.  
Toothless pouted, resting on his elbows, placed on either side of Asters head.  
"I've been dropping hints for months now, Aster, And nothing seems to get the message across. I got tired" he smirked a little.  
"so I took action."

Aster raised an eyebrow.  
"did you ever consider, just, ASKING me?"  
Toothless blinked.  
"Thats an option?"  
"...um, yeah. Terry, You know I'm dense as a rock, if you want somethin', ASK for it!"  
Toothless pouted, kissing him again.

"mhH~ Come on, untie me!"  
"but I kinda like this~"  
"Terry."  
"Fineeeeeeeee~ geez" He snorted, reaching up above Asters head, carefully undoing the knot.

Aster didn't take his time, the moment his hands were free he flipped them over, Pinning Toothless under him and grabbing his wrists.  
"Ah! Hey!"  
Toothless squirmed a bit.  
Aster smirked darkly, grabbing a-hold of the silk tie.

"If you wanna be fucked, we're doin' it MY way~"

Toothless gulped, the tone of Asters voice making him hold in a moan. His arms were pinned above his head, Aster quickly tying his wrists together and to the headboard.  
"there~ much better this way around, don't ya' think?"  
He say up, crossing his arms and looking at the smaller male pinned, and now tied, below him.  
Toothless squirmed.  
"come on, I untied you! This isn't fair!"  
Aster bent over him, biting gently on His neck, Toothless moaning softly, that spot being more sensitive than he expected.  
"A-aster~"  
A hand traveled down his stomach, pulling the sweater up, fully exposing the panties.

"you're hard already~?" Aster breath against Toothless's neck, hand brushing across the chocolate colored skin and down his naval.  
Toothless groaned, moving around more as a pair of fingers traced the bulge now showing in the undergarment.

Aster chuckled a little, kissing him again, slipping his hand down inside the panties, gripping the erection.  
Toothless gasped, hooking his bound wrists behind Asters neck as he arched gently.  
"Don't tease!" he groaned.  
Aster smirked down at him.  
"Not like you can stop me~"  
Toothless whimpered, Asters hand only softly rubbing. He stopped, noting a wet spot further down on the underwear. His fingers slipping down, finding a hot, wet slit.

"AhH! N-not there!"

Toothless gasped, body twisting at the feeling, Aster retreating his finger, looking at him questioningly.  
"Something wrong?"  
"I-i-i like to f-forget thats there..." Toothless mumbled, looking away shyly, face bright red.  
"Well I think its rather useful~" Aster purred, dipping a finger in.  
"Niii~" Toothless groaned, eyes shutting.  
"...its okay if do this, right?"  
Toothless nodded, the too-small panties feeling tight around him.

"C-can you take the panties off?"  
"Ohh no~ YOU wanted to wear them, I plan on makin' you~ Kinda' wish you had worn the sweater I got you"  
"I didn't want it getting dirty" Toothless gave a smirk of his own.

Aster smirked back, undoing his pants, slipping them off.  
Toothless's face slowly darkened with red as Aster's underwear came off as well, followed by his shirt. He gulped.  
"What?"  
"...I finally understand where that huge ego of yours comes from..."

Aster glared a little, crawling back on top of him. He took hold of Toothless's legs, pulling them slightly, bending down to kiss him again.  
Toothless groaned as Aster's fingers went back to rubbing him through the cloth, his tongue slipping back into the younger's mouth, his other hand moving to stroke himself.  
He broke from the kiss, grinning down at the panties and how the head of his boyfriends cock could be clearing seen poking out.  
He moved his head down, gently trailing his tongue across the dripping head and down, leaving a wet mark on the soft cloth.

"A-Aster please-!"

The silver-haired male smirked at the begging tone in his young boyfriends voice, pulling the lower part of the panties aside, making sure to only uncover want he wanted to get to.  
"all you had to do was ask~"  
He shifted, pressing himself to the darker-males entrance-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Aster jumped, pulling back.

"what the hell, Terry?! You ASKED me to-"  
"No, not THAT, you idiot! I'm _Intersex_!"  
"Um, yeah, I can see that! Why'd Ya' stop me?"

Toothless glared, nodding towards the nightstand.  
"in there"  
Aster raised an eyebrow, reaching over and opening the drawer.  
"are these-"  
"yes! I'm part _girl, _if you wanna use that part of me, you'd best use protection."  
"May I remind you this was YOUR idea?"  
"Get one out."  
Aster sighed, roughly opening the box.  
"could'a said somethin' earlier, instead of ruinin' the mood like that" he grumbled, pulling a small packet out, ripping it open.  
"these things are kinda' small, it'll be tight."  
"Stop whining and Just wear one!"

Aster shot the Dark haired male a glare, pulling the rubber sleeve on himself, making a face.  
"really tight..."  
"stop complaining! You're always such a jerk about every-AHHH! T-THING!"

Toothless yelled, fists clinching, wrists pulling on the silk restraints as Aster roughly entered him without warning.  
"Well that shut ya' up."  
Aster smirked, kissing Him again, Toothless letting out a shaky moan in response, His eyes hazing over.  
"mhhH~"

Aster watched him, giving another hard thrust with no warning, the action pulling another loud, needy moan out of the boy below him.  
"ohhh I get it" Aster grinned, moving to gently suck at the exposed neck.  
"you LIKE it rough~"  
Toothless's flushed darker, gasping when Aster gently bit down on his neck.  
"t-t-thats n-not-! Ahh!"  
His back arched as Aster moved again, going hard, but painfully slow.

Dark colored legs wrapped around Asters hips, Toothless desperately trying to move faster.  
Aster quickly pinned the others hips down.  
"Oh no you don't~ You want more, _ask for it_."  
Toothless blushed darker, toxic green eyes cloudy with need.  
"F-f-aster"  
Aster sped up the slightest bit.  
"like that~?"  
Toothless shook his head, yanking on his tied wrists.  
"you have to tell me exactly what you want, Terry~"  
"Go f-faster You Jackass!"

Aster stopped, pulling out and leaning down, his nose almost brushing with Toothless's, a dark look in his eyes.  
"_Don't_, piss me off, kiddo. Your not in much of a position to be insulting me."

Toothless's eyes widened in surprise, quickly changing to a glare, a hint of a smirk on his face.  
"I'd be nicer if you weren't such a _bitch_ about everything"  
Aster growled.  
"Fine then."

He gripped Toothless's legs, yanking them up and spreading them, showing off the snugly withheld manhood in the tight panties. Toothless moaned, the new position straining his arms and making the already unbearably tight panties feel even tighter, his manhood twitching from being Ignored.  
Aster kept a tight hold of the chocolate thighs, smirking down at their owner.  
"you want rough? I'll give you_ rough!_"  
He pushed back in, thrusting hard.

"ohhhh~ god~!" Toothless's voice hitched, body twisting with the harsh, rough movements.  
Aster swallowed a moan of his own, enjoying the sounds Toothless made, almost too much, shoving faster to coax even more wonderful noises out of him.

"A-a-aster! Please! I'm-! I'll-!"

Aster groaned thickly, bending to kiss Toothless as he quickened his pace, the pleasure starting to pool in his lower stomach.  
Toothless had his legs somehow wrapped around Asters neck at that point, the Panties too tight, pinching him slightly. The sweater was just as bad. making him sweat, the cloth teasing and rubbing his nipples.

"I-i C-ca-n't-! M-much-! L-Longer!"

Aster moaned, pushing his tongue back into Toothless's mouth, thrusts getting off-beat and messy.  
Toothless screamed, Back arching up, cumming hard into the panties, soaking them through.

A few more thrusts and Aster followed, pushing as deep as he could, riding out his release.

They both collapsed, shaking slightly from exhaustion.

Aster reached up a tired hand, fumbling with the cloth until Toothless could slip his wrists free, falling back to the sheets, gasping for air. Aster made a face, pulling the used condom off and dropping it in a nearby trashcan.  
"I hate those..." he grumbled, tiredly laying beside Toothless.  
"they feel yucky now..." Toothless mumbled, hips squirming in the dirty panties.  
Aster rolled his eyes, pulling them off, using them to wipe Toothless off, then tossing them into the hamper.

Toothless smiled, leaning over and gently kissing him.  
"love you."  
"love you too" Aster mumbled back, pulling the blanket over them both, Toothless happily snuggling up to him.  
He sighed, the sounds of their racing hearts and deep, gasping breaths lulling him to sleep.

"Happy Valentines day" Toothless smiled, laying his head on Aster's chest, eyes closing.  
Aster gave a small smile.

"happy Valentines day"

* * *

asdffdsaasdfgfds

I'll just be over here, sitting red-face in my little corner. 


End file.
